The invention relates to a pull-out guide for drawers or the like with two U-shaped guide rails on the frame side and Z-shaped pull-out rails movable therein, both the guide rails and the pull-out rails being provided with a roller each and the lower guide legs of the U-shaped guide rails having in their end areas run-in slopes adjoined by run-in stops.
Many kinds of pull-out guides of these systems are known. The U-shaped guide rails are fastened on both sides to the sidewalls of the furniture frame. The pull-out rails guided therein are designed to that they can support, in sliding fashion, slide-ins, boards, drawers, etc. It is also possible to design the pullout rails as frame rails, the vertical legs of such frame guide rails being widened, thereby forming at the same time the sidewalls of drawers.
It is common to all these pull-out guides that stops limit the pull-out motion and slide-in motion of both the guide and pull-out rails and that the pull-out, such as a drawer, is automatically pulled in during its slide-in motion shortly before reaching the closed position. This is called automatic drawer pull-in.
This automatic pull-in is obtained because the lower, horizontal leg of the guide rail supporting the pull-out rail is bent obliquely backwards and downwards so that the pull-out rail roller rolls automatically into the lower area of this bevel as a result of the weight of the drawer, coming to rest against the bent-up end piece of the horizontal guide leg adjacent to the bevel. The limitation of the slide-in motion is called run-in stop.
One disadvantage of the given lowering of the drawer in its rear area is that the pull-out rail is no longer parallel to the guide rail in closed position. The drawer blind, fastened to the pull-out rail perpendicular to the pull-out plane, is also inclined from the vertical plane by the angle of the offset pull-out rail and is no longer parallel to the front face of the furniture frame. It requires costly means for blind adjustment to correct this ugly looking joint.
Another disadvantage brought about by lowering the rear drawer area due to the automatic drawer pull-in is the alteration of the joint between two closely superposed drawer blinds. When pulling out the drawer its back end is raised, reducing by its tilting motion about the roller the blind joint to the blind below it. During the last part of the closing motion the rear area of the drawer is lowered, reducing the blind joint to the blind closely above it.
The above-described movement makes the uniform adjustment of all joints extremely difficult.
The resulting disadvantages described above are greater the shorter the drawer depths and, hence, the pull-out guides and the higher the drawer blinds used.
Another disadvantage results from the short run-in slope caused by its given roll-off angle and the lowering desired to be as small as possible. If the drawer is closed with a bang, it will jump back in many cases and will reclose automatically only if the rollers of the pull-out rails are still on the run-in slope of the guide rail. Due to the said short run-in slope this is not always assured. The drawers remain slightly open and sometimes roll into their totally open position by themselves. This effect happens in particular when the guide rails are fastened to the frame wall so as to be lower in front, to equalize the run-in drop somewhat.